A Flight through Life
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: This is the story of a man named Tact Mayers. This is his life, the story in which it will be told.A fanfiction dedicated to Tact Mayers.
1. Birth and Childhood

_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: eh…This is risky business, making two fanfictions at once, especially since this one's gonna be a three chapter like "JEWEL". Well, I wanted to do a fanfiction about Tact, since I like him. He's brilliant, fun, loving and somehow, he tries to be laid back even though he has the greatest intelligence in the GA games and manga. Well, this fic is gonna be like…time. Birth/Childhood, Teenage years, Adult, and then, it'll be like a closing to GA II. I guess this sucker's gonna be more than three, but we'll see?

Well, here's the Tact Mayers fic, please enjoy and show respect for Tact Mayers :3

**A Flight through Life**

**A Tact Mayers Fanfiction**

**ARC I**

**Birth and Childhood**

It was a soft day, softer than the worlds could give. The sky was a deep blue; clouds, white and fluffy, painted the sky in small bunches. The grass was a brilliant green with flowers dancing along next to the blades. In the distance, through summer trees and dirt roads, houses; small and quaint, lined up next to each other with only white fences separating them. Our story begins at the house in front of us, which reads "12 Green Vuille Lane". Inside, there were cries, soft and desperate. With doctors all around, a nervous husband outside the bedroom and commotion, it seemed different. Something has happened.

Inside the bedroom, the nurses changing bed sheets and bustled around, speaking a mile a minute. The woman in the now clean bed; was a young maiden, her long, navy blue hair brushed over her shoulders. Her brown eyes, the color of warm chocolate gazed down at her newborn baby, her son. He was tiny and fragile, but yet he was strong. He had the button nose, chubby, reddish cheeks, small pink lips, tiny hands and feet…a perfect baby in the eyes of anyone.

Soon, the father came in, his brown eyes sparkling with joy and his well kept black hair making him more fatherly by the second. He knelt by his lover and gazed down at his child with love.

"He's beautiful…I can't believe this boy's our son!"

The maiden chuckled and rubbed her head against the man's neck. "But he is. I couldn't be happier with him."

"Shall we name him then?"

"Yes, that's sounds like a plan."

There was a quick pause. The silence was almost like music. The woman smiled; her lips moving.

"His name will be Tact."

And so it was. The child, now named Tact, was everything the parents could ever want. Even during his time growing into a child, he was wonderful to the parents. The way he ate his food, the sound he made when he cried, the laughs he made when bath time was given, the peaceful nights with the occasional wails; the experience was wonderful to the parents. They gave the entire world to this boy.

And, as time, went on, the boy's body grew, he learned how to walk, he spoke words, his blue hair grew out and his eyes sparkled with the same charisma as his parents. Tact became the happiest boy in the world, growing up in a small town on his lovely planet.

"MAMA!! MAMA!! Come over here!"

The boy was now a young age of eight. Tact was on top of a wheat covered field, waving his arm wildly. His face was smothered with a toothy smile and his brown eyes shown with the sunlight. His mother followed up the hill followed by his father. Tact turned around to a farm scenery, with a red barn, a country house and cows decorating the field. Not too far off was a tree with a small lake next to it. Tact took his parent's hands, dragging them down the hill. His mother smiled, her dress blowing in the wind while his father gave the same toothy smile as his son. Once they reached the bottom, Tact burst away and ran straight to the house.

Once he came up to the door, his hand was knocking against the wooden thing like lightening. He paused and smiled widely as the door opened. An old lady appeared, her grey hair tied up in a bun. Tact's mouth opened happily and he shouted.

"GRANMAMA!!!"

He shot into his grandmother's harms, embracing the lady like no tomorrow. She chuckled softly, wrapping her aged hands around the boy. The mother soon appeared behind Tact and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura."

Sakura, the grandmother, smiled softly. "As to you, Yuri-san." The father smiled at his wife and his mother. "Hi, mom."

"Well, if it isn't my son, Daisuke! I see you're doing fine. Please everyone, come in."

Tact scrambled inside with his parents following. Sakura closed the door and watched her grandson hug his grandfather with the same passion.

"Grandpapa! We're gonna go fishing and we're gonna roast potatoes again like last time, right?"

The old man smiled. "Of course, Tact! If we didn't do so, then it wouldn't be much of a visit, now would it?" Tact's eyes flashed and his face widened with glee and he hugged his grandfather again.

"Souji-kun? Can you milk the cow?"

The grandfather stood up. "Alright Sakura." He looked down at tact and flashed him a grin, rolling up his sleeves. "We,, Tact, shall we get going?" Tact stood straight and saluted to his old man. "Yes Commander Mayers! To the cows!"

The two marched out the door as if they were in the military. They continued marching to the barn. Souji opened the doors and let Tact march his way over to the only cow in the bar, the only female cow. Tact saluted to the cow and then stood on his tip toes, taking the cow's muzzle gently.

"Hello, remember me?"

The cow responded by licking Tact's face. Tact broke out laughing, touching the cow slobber on his face. "So you do! Great! I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna milk you today!" The cow mooed in response. Tact ran over to the end of the barn and grabbed a stool and a bucket. Souji walked over and continued to watch his grandson sit down on the stool and placing the bucket over the cows utters. The boy rolled up his sleeves and took two nipples gently, squeaking down letting cow milk come out into the bucket. Tact continued his task, a confident grin appearing on his face.

Soon, after three hours of milking the cow, there were ten buckets filled with cow's milk. Tact stood up and whipped the sweat from his brow with his arm. "MISSION COMPLETE!"

Then, the boy and the elderly man carried the buckets over to the refrigerator and placed it in bottles. After that, they went back to the house and enjoyed a family dinner. Laughs were carried along the summer breeze and the sky greeted the family with night. The bulls were soon pulled into the barn and a fire was started near the lake. The glow of fire and fireflies danced around the family as they sat around the blaze, roasting potatoes. Tact smiled, closing his eyes, taking in every bit of this moment.

The next moment, his eyes were open, and it was raining. He was older now, the age of eleven. He stood in front of his grandmother's newly dug out grave, watching a black coffin descend into darkness. There were soft sobs behind and around him. His father looked down at the grave and his mother cried. Tact's eyes were paved with grey and his lips were parted, just staring at the grave. Soon, as the grave was being covered, people left until Tact was the only one there; his black suit completely drenched and his hair just the same. He smiled sadly, rain and salt tears running down his face.

"Grandmama, you're finally with Grandpapa…" He paused, searching for words. "Grandmama, before you died, I decided on something. I'm switching from public school to a different school…"

Tact looked up at the sky, the rain falling harder than ever.

"I'm going to Transbaal Military Acedemy."

**ARC I: Birth and Childhood**

**END**

Man, I wanted to write this for awhile. I'm sorry, but I gotta do this. xD; I feel bad too, since I'm writing "JEWEL" too. Aw well.

I hope you liked this, chapter 2 is on the way

Music inspiration: Ayumi Hamasaki


	2. PreTeen and Teenager

_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: I'm slacking off on "JEWEL" again…lol. Anyway, here's chapter two of the Tact fanfiction. The next chapter will be in more perspective of Tact during GA I and stuff and who he chooses and blah. So Enjoy :D

**A Flight through Life**

**A Tact Mayers Fanfiction**

**ARC II**

**Pre-Teen/Teenage Years**

Tact looked up at the massive buildings of the famous Transbaal Military Academy. It wasn't their first day there, but it WAS his. He sighed and started to walk towards the academy in his new uniform and his school bag. The elder students, whom apparently had one period off, now whispered and gossiped about him as he walked by. Tact was still feeling the pain of his grandmother's death since it was only a year ago; so, he ignored everything, tuning everything out. Soon, a gust of wind blew cherry blossom petals around, whisking the beauty around him and on him. He parted his lips and faced the sky, staring up at the blue. Then, he continued on his way, into the academy.

Tact's teacher was waiting outside of the room for him now. He had long, light umber hair and his face has some aged appearances to him. His eyes were small but kind. Tact stopped a bit before shyly walking up to him, keeping the serious expression that was very unlike him.

"So, you must be Mr. Mayers."

"…I suppose so." He bowed and stood up straight, immediately saluting to his new teacher. "I am Tact Mayers; it is a pleasure to work with you."

The elder man chuckled. "You seem very passionate and respectful." He saluted back, taking Tact's invitation of respect. "I am Ruft Weizen; your educator to the world of the Transbaal Military. I hope this is in your interest." Tact stared at him and then watched Ruft tell the class about the new student and whatnot. Tact then straightened himself and opened the door to the classroom, entering it with cherry blossoms in his hair and on his shoulders, with light pouring in on him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at his classmates, which was staring at him. He turned, straightened as before, and tapped his feet together in a "V" and saluted.

"I am Tact Mayers; it will be a pleasure to work with you all."

At that moment, the wind blew from the open widows, shifting the cherry blossoms out of his hair, off of his body and around the room. His face was still grave, but, his serious tone hid the pain of loss; making it seem like he was a serious student when in reality, he was none but the opposite. Not lazy, no, just…different.

Tact sat down in an empty desk in the middle with a blonde haired girl next to him and a guy he couldn't determine behind him. Luckily, he had a window seat so he could gaze out into the world whenever his heart desired. Ruft continued on with his lesson and Tact merely stared at the board, taking everything in. This portion was mathematics, but no matter. It was as simple as a blade of grass to Tact. When Ruft asked for a problem to be answered, Tact shot his hand up immediately.

The students all turned their heads to look at him and even Ruft was surprised.

"Y-yes Tact? Do you know the answer? You don't even have---"

"9705.123 meters from the target destination."

The students just stared. They all had calculators out; with the same exact answer.

"T-that's correct. Exact, even. Splended."

Tact put his hand down and felt a confusion wave from the students hit him. He didn't care now, it didn't matter right now. He just continued to stare on, taking everything in, calculating everything in his head. Each time Ruft asked a question, he shot his hand up and got everything right and exact. Everyone just stared in awe and now a new formed jealousy.

Later on, it was lunch break and Tact brought out a homemade meal that his mother made for him as a parting gift. He smiled kindly at his favorite meal and took his chopsticks, eating it silently by himself, while his classmates talked to each other; laughing and not talking to Tact. Soon, however, a shadow appeared over him and he looked up, seeing Ruft standing over him.

"Mr. Mayers, do you mind if I talk with you for a moment?"

Tact shook his head. "No, sir, not at all." They both stood up and went into the hallway, while the other students, for perhaps the fifth time that day, stared at the new kid. In the hallway, Tact and Ruft walked a little ways down the hall before Ruft stopped. When his teacher stopped, the pupil did as well.

"Mr. Weizen, what did you need to speak with me about?"

Ruft smiled kindly and patted his shoulder. "I've heard a lot about you from your records. In your old school, you were the top student. I can see why. You were able to answer the problems with the exact answers that normal calculators produced." Tact saluted.

"Thank you."

"However," Ruft added, "I also heard you were more…how do you say it…cheerful; rambunctious; witty in some cases. I also know that there was just a death in your family, so that could be the reason why you're so strange. However, Tact," Ruft placed a hand on his shoulder. Tact's brown eyes looked at the aging hand and then at his teacher, giving him a smile that his grandmother gave only moments before her death. "If it hurts, you shouldn't let it get to you. A loss is painful, but with every loss comes a relief to know that the person died peacefully and not because of a gunshot to the head; but to a peaceful life."

Tact's eyes widened with amazement. Nobody had said so noble and pure words as those to him; not even his parents' advice could compare to Ruft's. He smiled his first true smile in what seemed like an eternity; His eyes flickering kindness.

"Thank you, Mr. Weizen."

Soon, evening came and Tact had to go find his dorm. He sighed and wandered across the lot and then he saw a white haired man. He clenched a scroll in his hands, the scroll he got earlier for entering the school, and walked up to him. 'Ruft said,' he thought, 'that my roommate was a year older than me and had white hair. He also had lavender eyes and his name was…' He walked up to him and the wind blew again, rustling the cherry blossoms around. The white teen noticed him and nodded.

Tact smiled a bit, feeling his spirits returning. He held his hand out and smiled.

"Hiya! I'm Tact Mayers, and you are?"

The white teen looked at him with stern eyes.

"Hello. You must be my new roommate. My name is Rester Coolda----"

He was cut off short because Tact immediately ran straight ahead, running up to a girl whose skirt had just flown up because of a strong gust of wind. Three seconds later, there was a smack and Tact came skipping back and had a nice, round lump on his head.

"HAHAHA! Now, where were we?"

Rester just stared at him. 'You've got to be kidding; I have to stay with this moron?' Rester growled and grabbed Tact's ear. "Let's go you moron. I don't have time for this." Tact wailed as Rester dragged him along, complaining that he was pulling too hard and that it hurt. Rester ignored his new roommate and continued dragging him into a dorm building, up eight flights of stairs and to room "134". The elder teen let go of the blue haired preteen, leaving him to rub his ear.

"That really hurt, yanno."

Rester rolled his eyes and walked into the dorm, taking off his uniform shirt and putting it on the coat rack by the door. Tact blinked and cheerfully did the same, mimicking Rester and following him.

"SO Where's my bedroom, huh?"

"Over there," Rester replied as he pointed quickly to an empty bedroom. Tact smiled as he saw his suitcases there. He practically skipped over to his room and stared unpacking, organizing his stuff and making himself feel right at home.

Once Tact was done, he immediately took off his shirt, stretching. His young muscles flexed and his decently well built muscles reflected this as he merely did an over-the-head stretch. He whistled with happiness and then walked over to Rester, who was currently trying to change. He even closed the door before Tact had opened it.

"Rester? Do ya have a bottle of water in this dorm?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. Rester was in the middle of taking off his collar shirt when he barged in. He groaned and pointed to the refrigerator in the kitchen near the door. "Go crazy."

Tact walked over to the kitchen, opened the cooler and grabbed a full bottle of water, sipping at the liquid slowly. His eyes glossed over with sadness for a moment then he continued sipping at it. Once he was half way through it, he put it back in the fridge and went back to his bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Rester came in and looked at him.

"Hey, you alright? Mr. Ruft told me that you had a death a year ago." Tact sat up and smiled sadly, his eyes glossing over. It was weird to show Rester his feelings, but he felt that he could open up to him. The shorter boy walked up to the taller teen and rested his head on his shoulder. Rester paused for a moment and then smiled a bit.

As quickly his first day came, his time at the academy thrilled him. Learning new things, trying his best even though, he WAS the best. Now, nobody in the school could deny it; he was the most brilliant mind they hand seen in ages and Tact had the capability of becoming one of the greatest military personnel's of all time. There was, however one problem; Tact's lack of authority or his disagreement with rank systems. Tact believed in what a republican or a democracy believes in. All man, no matter what age, sex, role, should be equal. Tact didn't believe in such and plus, he slacked off at times and he didn't seem to enjoy homework or any paperwork. After he was forced into the student council as their president, Tact chose not to do paperwork and treat as of everyone was equal, letting them decide what's best and then he would judge it depending on opinion. The student council, coincidently enough, was set up as if they were in the actual military and the president was, of course, the "commander" while the vice president was "vice commander". Also, coincidently enough, Rester was vice president, being his right hand man. So, whenever Tact had paperwork, Rester either did it himself or forced Tact to do it.

Everyone except for a few questioned Tact's unorthodox ways. It was different than what the military wanted but then again, nobody could say anything because he was Ruft's best student and Ruft WAS the best teacher at the school, making Tact the best student. He was the envy of all and he only looked average looking and had a too cheerful disposition, different than what everyone wanted. Because of that, the others felt: 'He didn't belong'. It also didn't help that Tact was a pervert and a skirt chaser. So, because of that, Tact's reputations override his 'hidden' intelligence more.

"Mmmmm! Sitting out on the field for lunch was an excellent idea!" replied a rather cheerful fifteen year old Tact. Rester, who was now sixteen, sighed and ate his sandwich. Tact, meanwhile, ate three full packets of bread, buzzing each time he took a bite. Rester snorted a bit but continued eating. Then, Tact got out a rather girlish purse, or rather, a silly hand purse that hand a metal clasp at the top and check inside.

"AH!"

"What?" Rester asked, but he knew what was coming, Tact wanted something. Especially since Rester himself was getting up to get himself a bottle of water.

Tact put one hand towards his mouth, not bothering to clap both hands in the traditional way of pleading to someone.

"Hey Rester Can you buy me milk while you're up? I promise I'll pay you back!"

Rester groaned and stomped away.

"Thank you Rester!" Tact called after him, waving stupidly after his friend. He smiled a bit and sat back, watching the clouds go by. Suddenly, Tact heard footsteps. He smiled more and looked up.

"Back already Rester?"

Then, his smile dropped into a serious expression. A group of gang boys, also known as Ta-Ki-Ma-To-Jo, walked up to Tact, fists cracking and boukens in hand.

"Hey, Mayers, you owe us something."

Tact smirked, glaring at the thugs. "You know I don't owe you anything. Stop saying crap." One of the thugs grabbed Tact by the collar and lifted him up. "Don't give me that shit, Mayers!" Tact stayed silent and hung there mid air. The bullies nodded to each other, smirking and laughing manically. "Time for you to pay, Mayers. We're fed up of you," said one of them.

Tact was then dragged still in mid air, to a secret spot where Ta-Ki-Ma-To-Jo, the team that used the first two letters of the member's names, went to thrash their victims. Then, the main thug holding Tact put him down and smiled wickedly.

"Okay, Mayers, you have three seconds to plead for mercy."

Tact just stood there, not losing his strong gaze. "Like I would plead to mercy to a bunch of thugs like you. You must be crazy."

"That's too bad," said a member with "Jo" on his uniform, hand painted of course. "I guess we'll have to teach you a lesson." Then quickly, as if a bullet was shot, the member with "Ki" on his jacket punched Tact square in the jaw, sending his head back. Tact coughed a bit, but showed no violent response. The members nodded and the member with "Ma" kicked Tact in the stomach hard, sending Tact to his knees, gasping for breath.

"You should defend yourself, Mayers. If you don't, you might get yourself killed."

Tact merely sat there, clutching his stomach, his head hung low, blood trickling down his chin onto the green grass below him. The members surrounded Tact, about to jump on him, tearing him limb from limb like a rag doll.

Suddenly there was am object thrown and member "To" was then on the ground, withering and his head bleeding with broken glass in the wound. Tact looked up and saw Rester standing a distance away, slowly advancing.

"Hey! You! All of you! Leave Tact alone! He did nothing to you!"

"Rester…" That was all Tact could say. He whipped some blood off of his wound and off of his chin and looked at his best friend, defending him. "Ta" growled and leapt forward, at Rester, his bouken in hand. Rester swiftly dodged, punching him in the gut. "Ta" then went to the ground, sputtering and gurgling.

"Ma" and "Jo" then pounced at Tact, who then decided now would be a good time to defend himself by swiftly rolling out of the way and easily tripping the boys, not going in for an attack. "To" tried to attack Tact, but he easily tripped him too, making a three man pile. Tact breathed a bit before looking up in utter horror.

"Ki" had just taken the bouken on the ground, went up behind Rester and hit him hard in the back of the head. Rester yelped and fell forward. "Ki" then used the wooden sword against his face when he had grabbed Rester and continuously bashed his right eye. Tact's pupils shrunk each time he heard Rester's blood curdling screams, repeating one after another. Soon, blood poured down Rester's face, his eye mutilated, the organ slowly becoming a bloody pulp.

Tact's bangs covered his eyes as a rage filled within him. Then, Tact leapt forward, his hand in a tight fist. His eyes were small and angry, as if we was a dog protecting his master from a murderer. He punched "Ki" in the back of the head, sending him flying into the tree near by. Rester slowly got up, covering his bleeding right eye and watched Tact with his good eye as hew grabbed "Ki" and glared at him.

"You bastard…if I ever see you do that to anyone and Rester again, I swear by hell that I will send you there with my OWN BARE FISTS!" "Ki" squirmed and yelped at Tact's ugly transformation. Nobody would've expected Tact to ever do this, since he was so laid back. It was if something inside snapped, something that would've never snapped unless truly provoked. And it was something nobody wanted. Tact quickly punched "Ki" in the jaw, just as he did in the beginning, making the jaw crunch like a twig under his power. "Ki" screamed in agony as his broken jaw snapped back, his mouth now trickling blood.

Rester, even with his bloddied eye, went after the other four members, easily taking them down with beautiful martial arts moves: side kicks to the stomach, roundhouse kicks to the head, quick jabs to the groin making the four members scream just as "Ki" did under Tact. The members soon fled, running out of the school to never return, in fear of what they've done and what could happen next. Tact breathed heavily, the injuries he received earlier starting to take a toll on him. He flopped to the ground, exhausted and breathless. Rester fell next to him, his right hand covering his injured eye, blood still running out of it.

"Hey…Tact…are you okay?"

Tact moaned out in pain. "Y-yeah, I'm fine…"

"Good, that's great to hear. I was worried about you. Someone came and told me about this…" Rester sat up and winced at the pain throbbing at the right side of his head. Rester shuddered then, remembering the menacing look Tact gave the thug. 'I never want to see that look and that fierceness…that anger of Tact's ever again…'

Tact then shot his eyes open, which had gone back to its usual large, kind gaze. He quickly rose up but soon regretted that as pain shot up through his stomach. "R-rester, are you okay?! You're eye…you risked it to protect me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What's more important is…" Rester fully smiled, trying his best to show his friend his gratitude for before and his friendship. "That I was able to protect my best friend."

Tact's eyes widened and softened completely. He stood up slowly, offering a hand to Rester.

"Come on, we better go see the nurse for that eye of yours."

The two friends then walked off into the afternoon light, letting the warm breeze shuffle their hair.

"Would everyone please stand for the receiving of graduation certificates!" The class stood and waited as names were being called. Each student was called one by one. They bowed and went back to their seats. Rester was in the corner, waiting for his friend to get up there. He had graduated last year and Tact was there. This time he wanted to be there for Tact. His only eye swerved around and his eye patch, which Tact gave him a few days two years back after the fight, gleamed in the auditorium light. Then, Ruft called up the student he wanted to hear.

"Mayers, Tact."

Tact walked up on the stage, already showing his serious, mature look. Everyone stared in amazement at the serious Tact and stared to cheer a bit. Now, more people slightly respected him enough to cheer. Tact accepted the certificate, as he got another one earlier for being valedictorian. He smiled at Ruft with utter kindness and respect and walked off the stage. Soon afterwards, people began to cheer and leave the school grounds. Tact saw Rester and walked up to him.

"Well, shall we get going? We have to find out our positions in the military and where we will be heading in two weeks!"

Rester sighed. "Yeah, sure. I don't know how you can be so cheerful about this," Tact laughed and the two almost adults started walking out of the Academy, off to their new life. In the distance, two girls were walking forward, going to afternoon classes. One had long, golden hair with a triangle marking on her head with odd ball-things in her hair. The other, was a cute girl with a simple flower headband in her hair. As the two groups past, Tact turned and the pink haired girl turned, catching a glance at each other. Tact paused and so did the girl, but the girl was soon yelled at by her companion to hurry up so she ran off. Tact was left to stare after the girl. Rester soon appeared.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I thought I just saw a girl with the most beautiful flowers in her hair."

**ARC II: Pre-Teen/Teenager**

**END**

Wow, that took a lot. I really liked this chapter; it was a nice way of expressing Tact's and Rester's friendship in the beginning and what happened. Or at least, what I think happened for that matter.

There were some parts in the story in which I used material that is official; such as the period in which I made Tact 15 and the whole battle scene. There was also the introduction of Rester and Tact. Those two scenes I used in reference of Galaxy Angel 2nd 2.5, a manga filled with short stories by Kanan that was never released here. It's depressing, because they have really nice short stories, such as the one where you find out how Rester has an eye patch. Of course, some parts I tweaked, like the part in which Tact gets really angry. And I added more imagery than what Kanan drew, since she made that comic a four panneler, which sucks because it would've been nice to see the story as a regular comic.

However, I'm happy with this chapter. Also, I wonder who the two girls were in the beginning… wink wink!

Please read on to the next two or so more chapters!

Music Inspiration: Lia


	3. Moon Angel Troupe : Milfeule Sakuraba

_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: I think Arc III might be divided into many parts because I want Tact to get to know each girl before he chooses the Angel he loves and then does the events in Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers and Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers. Now, I know most of you out there didn't play the games, but I assure you, these events DID happen. But, I may add, I WILL tweak my own stuff in there. So, I hope you enjoy, because Arc III is definitely gonna be the longest.

**A Flight through Life**

**A Tact Mayers Fanfiction**

**ARC III**

**PART 1**

**Milfeulle Sakuraba**

Tact sighed and leaned back into his commander's chair. He detested being in the middle of nowhere, a.k.a. the outskirts of the Transbaal empire boundaries. Nothing was out here, expect for the occasional cargo ship from the Blancmanche Company and some bits of some random asteroid. Tact sighed once more and tapped his fingers on the arm rest.

Rester walked up behind him and groaned a bit.

"Tact, you have to act more like our commander. Such silliness will not do. Don't you want a better patrol point?"

"Yes, Rester, but I still stand by my ways."

"Of what," Rester replied, "A skirt chaser, slacker, disrespectful commander?"

Tact rubbed his head and winced. "Okay, those are SOME negative points, but I am certainly not disrespectful. It may seem that way, but I am not."

"Whatever Tact. You're an adult now."

Tact's twenty first birthday was not too long ago, but it still seemed as if he was two years old in some cases. Tact got up and stretched his arms.

"Well, Rester, prepare yourself for another boring day in the middle of nowhere. Reject Zone."

However, unbeknownst to Tact, today wasn't the usual nothingness. Kilometers away, three ships sped off straight towards Tact's patrol fleet. The pink ship twirled past the purple and red ship. "Ranpha," said one cute voice, "What are we gonna do?" Another voice responded to the first, a bit more mature and had a level but angry tone to it. "We're finding back up! We can't do this alone!" A low, sexy female voice came over the second voice. "Calm down. I see a patrol fleet just ahead; we'll ask them for back up no problem."

Tact then looked up and saw three twinkling lights. His chocolate eyes blinked and he stared at them. _How nice, stars._ But then, the stars got closer, and brighter. Then, he could see images. Then his eyes widened.

"T-that's the…"

Rester ran next to him. "That's the Moon Angel Troupe! What the hell are they doing all the way out here?!" Suddenly, behind them, black ships appeared. They immediately started firing on Tact's fleet. Tact was flung out of his chair and onto the ground. He groaned and sat up slowly.

"Commander Mayers! One of our patrol ships is not responding!"

"Shit," Tact cursed aloud. Then, a signal flashed on the on the communicators' screen. "Commander Mayers, there is a communication line!" With another bang, the tiny ship was rocked again. Tact was forced over onto his side, his back slamming into his chair. He growled with pain and he slowly stood.

"Yeah, go ahead."

The voice from before, the cute voice, was heard over the communication. The picture shown was the three ships.

"This is Lucky Star, Moon Angel Troupe Emblem Frame G.A. Zero One, I request permission for back up! In return, we will give you aid!"

Tact immediately flushed at the sound of the girl. He never heard anyone with such a light voice as hers, it sounded like a warm pastry as it was being bitten into. He shook his head a bit and replied. "I will be glad to assist you. Please take care of them."

"Yes sir!"

The voice disappeared. Suddenly, the three frames attacked the enemy ships, shooting them down easily. Tact watched in amazement and then suddenly, another communication was opened.

"Sir, the fleet was destroyed!"

Tact smiled. "Thank you for your help, Moon Angel Troupe."

Another voice appeared over the connection.

"You dolt! We have to get back now and fast!" The voice paused as there was a wail in the background. "Excuse me sir, but we do need to get back to our ship. I am pilot of Kung Fu Fighter, Moon Angel Troupe Emblem Frame G. A. Zero Two." Tact gulped a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright," Tact replied. Soon, another voice then was heard. "This is Happy Trigger, Moon Angel Troupe Emblem Frame G.A. Zero Four. Please follow us." The frames moved off into space while Tact's remaining fleet followed behind. Tact looked at Rester and Rester shrugged. Soon, the came across to other frames, one light blue and the other light green. Communications seemed to be open still so two new voices was heard. "I see you brought them. It is nice to meet you; I am pilot of Trick Master, Moon Angel Troupe Emblem Frame Zero Three." The last voice was quiet and Tact could barely hear the tone. "…Harvester, Moon Angel Troupe Emblem Frame Zero Five…"

"If you could please board the Elisor," said the first voice that greeted Tact awhile back, "It would be much appreciated." Tact looked at Rester as communications were shut off. "Weren't we supposed to help them?"

"Guess not, I think they want us for something."

And so, Tact and Rester docked in the Elisor's hangar and wandered around the ship. Tact's brown eyes sparkled with awe at the beautiful ship, legendary for carrying the Moon Goddess, Shatoyarn. Once they got to what looked like a meeting room, they found a very familiar face. Tact's smile grew and he walked over to the man, now aging more than he saw him last.

"Mr. Weizen! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Likewise to you, Tact! And I see Rester is with you again."

Tact smiled kindly at the man. "Please, Tact, Rester, sit down. We have much to discuss. I have tea and cookies ready for us." As ordered, the men sat down and each took a cup of tea. Tact took a sip and closed his eyes. The taste was exquisite; he never had such a pure taste of honey and strawberries before. It took him back to his grandmother's farm…

"The tea," Ruft said, snapping Tact out of his trip to the past, "Was complimentary of one of the members of the Moon Angel Troupe. She's quite the professional in food making. That girl can make anything."

Tact smiled a bit and looked down at the cup.

"Now, getting to important matters, I have asked you, Tact Mayers, to come here for a favor of the Transbaal military and government."

"Oh?" Tact replied. He would've never expected them to ask HIM for a favor. After all, he had a reputation of many things from the past that the officials didn't like."

"Yes…it concerns the recent attack that Eonia enforced on Transbaal. Yes, it was a very well thought out attack, we were not expecting it. Somehow, Shatoyarn knew a bit of it so she sent Prince Shiva off on this ship to escape. After all, he is the last heir to the Transbaal throne after Eonia was exiled; after Eonia used acts of genocide on his own family that is. Now, the people who were involved…were myself, the commander of the Elisor, and…of course…The Moon Angel Troupe."

Suddenly, from outside, there was a loud crash and five girls were on the floor. Tact looked at all of them as they complained about what just happened. Then, they all stood up and brushed themselves off. Ruft chuckled as Tact and Rester were still baffled by the girls' sudden appearance.

"Please, introduce yourselves, girls!"

A pink haired girl stepped forward. Tact's eyes widened at her appearance. She was cute as they would describe her; slightly plump cheeks, large, shining blue eyes, flowers in her hair…however, her body suggested otherwise; especially her chest and the curves of her waist. Tact felt a heat rise of his cheeks as he stared at her.

"I'm Milfeulle Sakuraba," replied the girl, saluting. Tact recognized her as the girl he first heard some time ago. "It will be a pleasure to work with you!"

Milfeulle stepped back in the line of girls. A blonde beauty touched Milfeulle's shoulder, producing a thread. This girl looked about a year older than Milfeulle; and the looks of her body was also. She was well toned, and was slender, making her very attractive. She glared at it and flicked it away before saluting.

"I am Ranpha Franboise. It will be a pleasure to work with you." She blinked and stepped backward and onto Milfeulle's foot. Milfeulle cried with pain and she hopped up and down, clutching her injured foot. Ranpha just stared with a confused look at her team mate.

Next, a small, mature girl curtsied to the men, her white dog/rabbit ears flapping once. Her short light blue hair reminded Tact of the sky. She had a very soft expression; her whole body and face was painted with elegance and manner.

"My name is Mint Blancmanche. It will be my pleasure to work you."

Then, a tall, red haired woman tipped her hat to the boys. She was the most mature, in both personality and looks. Her figure made her even more appealing by the minute. "My name is Forte Stolen. I'm the leader of the Moon Angel Troupe. It'll be a pleasure working with you."

The last girl was a princess. She was a beautiful maiden with red eyes that shown like rubies. Her hair was a pale green with beautiful curls and it was in a ponytail. A fox-like creature danced on her shoulder and perched there as she saluted.

"I am Vanilla H…It will be a pleasure working with you…"

Tact and Rester blinked at each of the girls as Ruft said: "These girls will be under your command, Tact. Your job is to bring Prince Shiva to our next check point at Planet Lome on the moon, Fargo."

Later on, Tact was left to wander about, investigating his new ship. He whistled a bit and past by slowly. _This is one amazing ship. I wonder how Ruft managed this…_ He then stopped in a series of rooms down one hall. There were three rooms on each wall; so Tact naturally assumed that these were the girls' rooms plus one extra room.

Tact then smelled something. The heat came from the first room on his right. He turned and looked at it, smelling something very delectable. Tact's stomach growled in the presence and he wanted the something inside. He decided the only way was to meet the creator so, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called.

"It's Tact Mayers. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all! Hold on one moment!"

The door opened and Milfeulle appeared from behind.

"Hello Commander Mayers! It's nice to see you down here! I was just making some refreshments for the welcoming party!"

"Welcoming party?"

Milfeulle nodded. "For you of course! Everyone planned it before you came, so…we're going to be holding one! I'll escort you if you want."

Tact smiled kindly at Milfeulle. "Thank you, Milfeulle."

"Ah!"

"hm?"

Milfeulle giggled and smiled. "No, it's just weird hearing my full name being called." Tact blinked and she continued. "Please, instead, call me "Milfie"! Okay?" Tact nodded and smiled again. "Alright, Milfie."

And so, the two walked to the Observatory Garden with Milfeulle leading the way. When they reached there, Tact looked around at the beautiful scenery. _Whoever knew that something this beautiful could be on a ship like this…_ He already saw Rester there and the other four Angels, all sitting on a picnic blanket. Milfeulle waved to the Angels and they smiled. Milfeulle took the basket of food that she took with her and sat down laying the food in front of everyone. The girls gathered around Milfeulle, smiling. Rester looked at Tact and Tact watched the girls.

Suddenly, the girls all looked at their new commander and vice commander.

"WELCOME TO THE ELSIOR!!"

And so, the picnic/welcome party began with everyone eating different kinds of food. Sandwiches, crackers, cheeses, cooked meats, bento boxes, and much, much more came from the basket and were offered. Tact smiled happily and ate some food, sighing with joy as the juices and the tastes overflowed his senses, making him feel warm and at peace.

"Commander Mayers?"

The others got up and started wandering around, talking and laughing and playing. Currently, Milfeulle was standing over Tact, holding something behind her back.

"Ah! Milfie! Please…call me "Tact". I mentioned this before, remember?"

"Silly me, Tact-san!" She giggled and smiled sweetly. Tact's face heated up once more at her smile. "So...Tact-san…would you like dessert?"

Tact smiled back at the teenage girl. "I would love to. Your food is very delicious."

"Thank you!" She said happily. From behind her back, she brought out a piece of chocolate cake. Tact's mouth watered as he stared at the pastry.

"It looks delicious, Milfie!"

She smiled a bit and then looked down, her face turning pink. "I-I know you haven't known me for very long b-but…c-c-c-can I feed you the cake?"

Tact's face turned even redder than it was before. He nodded slowly and smiled as best he could. "S-sure Milfie."

She smiled widely and then sat down in front of the man. She took the fork off of the plate and took a tiny piece from the cake, bringing it to Tact's mouth.

"Say 'Ahhh'!"

"Ahhhh!"

Tact felt a little silly doing this, but once he took a bite of the cake, his feelings changed. The soft texture of the cake comforted Tact and relaxed his muscles while the chocolate laced in the cake made it more becoming and delicious. He let out a soft sigh as he chewed, then swallowed.

"This is really delicious Milfie! The best cake I have ever had!"

Milfeulle smiled and continued feeding him until he said:

"Thank you, Milfie. This is really nice and I will always treasure your kindness."

Tact watched Milfeulle's face turn red. He blinked and looked at her.

"Are you okay, Milfie?"

She stared at him until… PLIP!

Tact looked up and water fell onto his cheek. Soon, the water multiplied into millions and then it was a downpour. The girls scrambled to the safety of the tree while Milfeulle stared to cry.

"OH NO! My picnic! It's ruined! My stupid luck!!!!"

**ARC III **

**PART 1**

**Milfeulle Sakuraba**

**END**

I liked this chapter. I did use some scenes from the game of course. Especially when Milfeulle fed him the cake. ( 3)

Now, for those who played the game, I know I skipped around a bit. If I recall, they wait a few days before the party, but why not hold it now? (XD) It's best to move on with tings and plus, ARC III is going to be an estimated 12, yes, **12** chapters so I can't fit everything in there. It's called pacing. Pacing is your friend in writing and making comics. Embrace it and love it. (As my cartooning teacher Derek would say… )

Well, the next chapter is going to be about Ranpha, so hang ten everyone, 'cuz the ride has just begun!


End file.
